The Day the Doctor ALMOST Died
by Punkheart11
Summary: This is my verison of what the Doctor was thinking during Let's Kill Hitler after he dresses up all fancy and confronts the roboAmhy and River.  Does anyone else think that the Doctor should dress like that ALL the time?    Especially the top hat
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you touch her! Do not harm her in any way!" The Doctor yelled. He glared at the robot-Amy as it released River's face. He did not have much energy left, he knew it, but he was going to do everything he could to save River.

"Why would you care? She's the woman who kills you." The RoboAmy asked.

"I'm not dead." The Doctor replied. He tried to hide the pain as best as he could, but he could feel the poison traveling up and down, through every vein in his body.

"You're dying." Carter said in the robot. Inside Amy moved closer to Rory and tightened her grip on his arm.

"Well. At least I'm not a time-travelling, shape-shifting robot operated by miniaturized cross people, which I have got to admit, I didn't see coming." The Doctor said. In truth he really didn't see it coming, and would have though it quite cool…if he wasn't going to die in less than about 5 minutes. "What do you want with her?" He could not quite comprehend it. River was already in Stormcage in the future and she had never mentioned anything like this.

"She's Melody Pond," Well duh the Doctor thought. "According to our records, the woman who kills the Doctor." These people are worse than the Amelia voice interface; he chuckled in his mind, so repetitive!

"And I'm the Doctor, so what's it got to do with you?" Although he was inching closer and closer to death, he was very curious as to whom these people were, and what their motives were.

"Throughout history, many people have gone unpunished in their lifetimes. Time travel has... responsibilities." Cater said. Surly you of all people would know that by now Doctor.

"What? You call yourselves time travellers so you decided to punish dead people?" He could not believe what he was hearing. He winced slightly as he felt the poison hit his spine, like an ice cold syringe.

"We don't kill them. We extract them near the end of their established timelines." Umm sounds like killing to me thought the Doctor.

"And then what?" He pictured people like Hitler and Stalin in a sort of prison, like a couple of grounded kids with over strict parents watching their every move.

"Give them hell." Well I wasn't too far off.

"I'd ask you who you think you are, but I think the answer is pretty obvious. So who do you think I am?" He asked, standing himself up. After realizing that wasn't the best idea he forced his weight on his cane. "The woman who killed the Doctor. It sounds like you've got my biography in there. I'd love a peek." He said. If it did have one he had a million questions to ask it.

"Our records are obviously sealed to the public. Foreknowledge is dangerous." As if he didn't know that already, he was a time traveler.

"Yeah well, I'll be dead in three minutes. There isn't much foreknowledge left." The Doctor silently groaned, he could feel his strength diminishing with every little movement. Blinking seemed to take as much energy as running a mile.

"Sorry, can't do that." The RoboAmy said, which was exactly what the Doctor assumed it would say. Why are the most important facts always off limits? He waited a bit as the robot said nothing, wondering if this would be the last time he would see Amy's face when it mentioned that his records were available. Even though he could have asked it a thousand questions, there was one that was the most important, but first…

"Question: I'm dying. Who wants me dead?" Though he thought he knew the answer.

"The Silence." Of course he thought, next.

"What is the Silence? Why is it called that? What does it mean?" These were aliens he had never heard of, or at least he didn't remember it.

"The Silence is not a species. It is a religious order or movement. Their core belief is that Silence will fall when the question is asked." Oh look he thought, over 900 years old and you still learn something new every day.

"What question?" He knew a million questions, which one could be so important that it could cause silence to fall? Throughout this whole conversation the Doctor could feel his body quitting on him. It grew more and more difficult to stand and he was using most of his energy trying to keep focused on the situation.

"The first question. The oldest question in the universe. Hidden in plain sight." Carter said inside of the shape shifting robot. The Doctor was frusturated.

"Yes, but what is the question?" He asked fearing he already knew the answer. It was a couple seconds before the robot responded with an unknown as he guessed. Man he thought , I cannot catch a break today.

"Oh, well fat lot of use that is, ya big ging. You call yourself a records. Augh!" Finally it was too much pain for him to stand, literally. He collapsed to the floor as he felt his whole body burn in agony. He clutched his right heart as he could feel it shutting down, and that's when he noticed. "Kidneys are always the first to quit. I've had better you know." He felt like every nerve of his body was on fire, and his legs, well his legs useless now, as the poison had infected them too much. He struggled with all his might to stay conscious, but it took massive amounts of energy. He was trying to not black out when he saw a red light surround River, and when he heard her moans of pain, nothing in the world could stop him from staying awake. "Amy, Rory…" he mumbled. As much as he wanted to he could not do anything, and it was up the River's parents to save her now. "Can you hear me?" he asked.

"What do we do?" A wave of relief hit the Doctor as he heard Amy's voice. "This is me. This is me actually talking. What do we do?" The Doctor tried hard to think of some instructions to tell her, some clever plan that he could explain, but it was kinda hard to think when his body felt like lead and his muscles felt like white hot pokers were being pressed against them. All he could manage to say was "Just stop them. She's your daughter. Just stop them." He inched closer to River feeling that if somehow he was close to her he could make things better.

"How. How? How?" Amy asked, completely confused.

"JUST DO IT!" The Doctor snapped. He did not mean to shout at Amy, but he didn't know what to do…it was all he could do to keep from dropping dead right there. He struggled to keep himself up, but it wasn't long now before it was all over. It was a few minutes before he thought that nothing was happening, when he saw River released from the torture ray that had enveloped River. She dropped down, Amy and Rory had done their part, now it was his turn. "Please. Now we have to save your parents. Don't run. Now I know you're scared. But never run when you're scared. Rule 7. Please." He pleaded. If it was ever a time where River would change her ways it had to be now. Without her cooperation this whole thing was going to be a disaster. He could see the wheels turning in her head, he knew this was a big thing for her but she had to be brave…she had to be brave. That's when things went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"…tor help! Doctor help!" Amy's voice slowly grew louder in his head as the Doctor awoke on the cold, hard floor of the restaurant. Without thinking he immediately picked himself up and began walking toward the TARDIS. He felt like Amy's cry of help was enough to keep him going, but as he reached for the stairs, he clutched his second heart. It felt like a knife was plunged into his heart, and as he tried to walk his legs gave away. He collapsed on the stairs and tried to push himself up, but his body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Look at you. You still care. It's impressive, I'll give you that." River looked at the Doctor with awe. Even after everything he's been through, with all the pain he's _going_ through he still has the drive to protect the people he cares about.

"River, please!" Why couldn't she see the truth? If he could just somehow show her who she is. His mind however was a blur, and he could barely see straight.

"Again? Who is this River? She's got to be a woman. Am I right?" River was so confused. After everything she had been taught, the Doctor was the enemy and he had to be destroyed. Right? But why did she suddenly feel this surge of pity and remorse. He was so kind and selfless. He never wanted to hurt anyone, the exact opposite of her.

"Help me. Save Amy and Rory. Help me." He couldn't even keep his footing on the ground as his vision began to blur. He knew there wasn't much time, and he had to save Amy and Rory before he could tell River anything.

"Tell me about her. Go on."

"Augh! Just... help me." As soon as he said that, he collapsed on the stairs. His strength gave out as the poison infiltrated his nervous system. He could not do anything, he felt so helpless, and he was out of time.

River saw the hurt in the Doctor's eyes, this man who she once thought was the worst man in the world, who had to be killed no matter what, who she was told was the most powerful man in the world, was now so fragile. She knew she would never get this vision out of her mind, a little broken boy spread out on a staircase. The realization set in, and she knew what she had to do.

The Doctor could hear River get up from her chair and start making her way to the Doctor.

"Doctor please…tell me what to do. I mean it I will do anything I have to, just tell me."

The only thing that the Doctor could tell her was, "You are the child of the TARDIS..."

"That's all I can say…just…save your parents."

"Doctor what-?"

"DO IT NOW!" He yelled. They were running out of time, and he was running of life. He refused to go until he knew his companions were safe. Without hesitation, River ran past him and entered the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled, he knew that the River he knew was coming back, and she would save his friends. He heard the sounds of the TARDIS disappearing and he closed his eyes, everything was going to be alright.

"Doctor please, oh my god please wake up!" The Doctor could feel himself being lightly shaken. All he felt he could do now was talk and open his eyes, but even then all he could see were blurs.

"It's too late Amy, we can't do anything for him, he's gone." Rory said somberly. It was very clear he was trying to hold back tears.

"Oh I wouldn't say that quite yet." The Doctor managed to whisper. He couldn't do anything now but wait for death.

"You can't die now. I know you don't die now." She had never realized it, but she had actually told the real Doctor about his death back on the planet with the Flesh. How could he die now if she saw him die back at Lake Silencio? And that was 200 years into the future.

" Oh Pond. You've got a schedule for everything."

"But it doesn't make any sense."

"Doctor, what do we do? Come on. How do we help you?" Rory was a nurse; if the Doctor would just tell him what to do he could make it better. Even after all he's been through with the Doctor, the almost dying, the dying, the Roman thing, even when he thought that there was no hope, the Doctor was always there to help him and his wife. Without him their lives would be so empty.

"No, I'm sorry, Rory. You can't. Nobody can. Ponds. Listen to me. I need to talk to your daughter." As much as he would have loved to spend his remaining minutes with his companions but he needed to tell River something. Amy rested her head on the Doctor's chest one last time and then made way for River to talk to the Doctor. The Doctor's strength was fading fast, but River wasn't completely transformed, and before she did he needed to tell her something. "Find her. Find River Song and tell her something for me."

"Tell her what?" River leaned in close to the Doctor. He whispered in her ear something that he should have told a certain blonde headed time traveler.

"Well I'm sure she knows-". Before he could hear anything else the Doctor closed his eyes, now it was all up to them.

He couldn't understand what was happening. He thought he was dead, his body was stiff and cold, and yet he could feel a growing warm sensation in his chest. His hearts began to start beating and he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes as he saw River slowly coming into focus, but her body was glowing, and that could only mean one thing. "River. No. What are you doing?"

"Hello Sweetie." Those words were like music to his ears, and before he could stop her, she kissed him. It was the loveliest kiss he had ever received, and the warmth of her time lord body only made it better. He felt almost endless bounds of energy sweep into his body, and every second that passed made him feel more and more alive. Although it seemed to last hours, only a few minutes had passed when the golden glow faded from both their bodies and River fell limp on the Doctor. It took a couple seconds for the Doctor to gain his bearings, but as soon as his vision cleared up and his head stopped spinning, he gently laid River down on the stairs and ran into the TARDIS. Amy stood with her husband, both with jumbled looks on their faces.

"Um Doctor…wha-what just happened?" The Doctor rushed out of the blue block, completely forgetting to explain everything that just happened.

"Ah yes right! Your daughter is on the floor unconscious!" He exclaimed with a cheery look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah we get that part but what about the whole, glowy woooooooosh?" Rory exclaimed, waving his arms around.

"Bigger explanation requires more time…get River into the TARDIS and I'll explain everything, but we need to hurry!" The Doctor ran back into the TARDIS. He set the locations to exactly where he needed to go. "Come on come come!" He called out. Rory and Amy came through the doors carrying River in their arms. They set her down on the beds in one of the many rooms and ran back to the console room.

"Okay Doctor what the hell just happened?" Amy asked, with a frustrated look on her face.

"One sec." And with that the Doctor flipped the wibbly lever and the sounds of the traveling TARDIS filled the room. "Okay, explanation time. I was dead right?"

"Right." They both said simultaneously.

"Well I was dead, but (long story short) before her regeneration energy ran out, she used her energy AND the energy of all of her remaining regenerations to heal me." He explained in one breath, he was met with silence.

"But Doctor how is that even-"

"Ah it's all timey wimey wibbly wobbly stuff. Point is we need to get her to a hospital before long or…well let's just say that we need to get her to a hospital." He said flipping some more levers and pushing buttons.

"But Doctor…does that mean…that River's all…" Amy asked, not too sure about how to phrase her question.

"Yes Amy…the River we know and love is back."


End file.
